Cripple
by 96.tyler
Summary: James is a cripple and hates the fact that he is helpless to the humiliation of his friends. Just a fluff, Kames if you look hard enough I suppose but not intended.


**This is supposed to be a present for everyone who reviewed my story 'Big Time Sickness'. Because my computer stuffed up and I couldn't reply to everyone's lovely reviews. I felt bad. I probably should have updated that, however I came up with this. **

**It didn't turn out how I planned and it's a little weird and OOC. It also sort of lacks a point I'd say. But it was cute to write and maybe you could give it a chance? Thank you :P **

**P.s Also not a doctor. Don't know the technical term for anything, have made up most of it. Have gone off basic knowledge and the fact that I'm pretty sure if you injure your knee it's a very bad thing. So please don't make me feel bad that my lack of basic knowledge on knee injuries is very bad. I've never played enough sport that would make me come remotely close to an injury like that. **

James groaned in frustration as he flipped the channel trying to find something decent to watch on TV. Daytime TV sucked, even when they did have cable. He shifted his position on the bright orange couch again to try and get comfortable. Although he assumed it was futile, there was no way to be comfortable with a two ton brick weighing down your left leg.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a two ton brick. He may be exaggerating a little, but the heavy cast covered in pink and blue sharpie ink certainly was becoming a burden.

It had all started when he was 14 and playing ice hockey in Minnesota. How does him being 14 have anything to do with the cast that currently inhabited his leg at 16 in L.A ? Well when he was 14 Kendall, Logan, Carlos and himself were playing hockey at the local lake that had frozen over for winter. It wasn't an unusual thing for them to be playing hockey in winter, actually it was the complete opposite. Ever since that had met at the tender age of 6 the boys shared one passion. Ice hockey.

Together the four boys, with Logan's speed, Kendall's leadership, Carlos ability to be fearless and James natural talent they were unstoppable on the ice. Almost every day in winter they played and practiced on the ice, then during the night played on their hockey team 'The ducks' and demolished any team that approached them.

One night they were playing hockey against 'the warriors'. Up by 3 points at half time, James had been unlucky enough to cross paths with a 6 foot 1 giant, 14 year old and end up splattered on the ice like a pancake. James had instantly felt the pain in his knee when he was knocked down and knew something was seriously wrong. Turns out that he had critically injured his knee, and Logan being the brains even back then had informed him that once you get a knee injury that bad it doesn't go away easily. He learnt that the hard way.

Insisting that he was perfectly fine to go back on the ice once he was healed the coach warily agreed to let him go on as goalie. He was fine for a few games but within 6 months he found himself back in the hospital, another cast on his leg and his mother angrily telling him off about being 'reckless' and 'was never to go on the ice again'.

Well that didn't happen. No way was he going to give up something he _loved_ because his knee decided to have a hissy fit if he fell the wrong way. But he did however take more care when he was on the ice and stopped playing hockey for the ducks. Sure it was upsetting to give up such a big part of his life, but less than a year later he was a pop star and hockey was difficult to play in the hot L.A weather. So James really started to believe in the saying 'when one door closes, another door opens'. And besides, when his knee came out of place, it bloody hurt! Like agonizing, crushing pain. He didn't feel like experiencing that again.

So if he was being honest with himself, playing outdoor hockey in the park with a basketball, no helmets, pads and lots of rocks and things exposed so he could easily trip over may have not been the smartest thing he'd ever done. 20 minutes into the game he was so focused on the basketball they were using as a hockey puck that he didn't even see guitar dudes, guitar lying on the ground. He did however feel that excruciating pain in his knee that made him drop to the ground in agony once he tripped over it.

Two days later here he was sitting on the bright orange couch in 2J alone, watching bugger all on TV. Mama Knight and Katie had gone out, Mrs. Knight saying she needed to get more pillows or something ridiculous that he really didn't need but was going to humor her. He knew how much she loved to mother anybody who would sit still long enough.

Logan and Carlos went down to the pool after many protests from their part. They had insisted they'd stay with him and keep him company. But he had insisted that he had a broken leg, not cancer. He would be there when they got back. He loved his friends. He really did, and he loved them even more after hearing them say they would much rather hang out and watch crap on TV with him then go to the pool and hang out with girls in bikinis. Yea, that was very nice of them. But he also knew that any sane teenage male would want to go down to the pool, and they were also starting to bug him anyway. It was best for everybody if they went out.

Seriously it was just a hurt knee. It wasn't even something new. It had happened before, twice!

Kendall was still in his room. He hadn't been awake, or at least present when he fought with Logan and Carlos about the pool. Later Kendall had told James he didn't feel like going to the pool and then entered his bedroom to get something and hadn't exited since. James really wished he just go down to the pool and have a good time. He did not need to be baby sat.

That was one thing that was really starting to get on his nerves. When your injured people start to look at you differently.

James came off as the over-confident, cocky, self absorbed but overall kind pop star who used one too many hair products. Of course, anybody who had actually bothered to talk to James knew better. He was really just a driven, kind individual who used one too many hair products but would do anything for his friends. Kendall, Logan and Carlos would even go so far as to say he's a softie, he liked to portray to the world as confident but they knew just how shy he could really be.

But when he was injured even his best friends didn't see him as that. When your injured people see you as helpless and fragile. James hated it.

Sure, he had been in this position more than once. But that did not make it any easier. Having his leg constantly in a cast, not being able to walk properly. It was humiliating. James wouldn't call himself cocky, but he was proud. He didn't like asking others for help or seeming weak.

This cast however disagreed with him, and it was just embarrassing. When they got home from the hospital James had almost fallen on his ass while trying to get out of the car. He wasn't used to having a brick on his leg, and he tried to refuse the help from his best friends but they had basically _carried _him out of the car. Then Logan handed the crutches to Carlos (who had been more than willing to take them from his crippled best friend. James remembered when he first had to use crutches and every time he wasn't using them, Carlos was) and Kendall and Logan each got on a side of James and half dragged, half carried him to 2J. It was humiliating. He's not saying he didn't appreciate the help, but he would much rather have done it by himself.

James groaned once more as he went from staring at the TV to his cast. It was covered in messages from every one at the palm woods in pink and blue sharpie. Carlos thought it would be funny to have pink, Logan took pity on him and got a blue marker to even it out.

Most of the messages were from the guys, but Jo and Camille had written on it along with the Jennifer's leaving there signature 'J' and a heart and guitar dude apologizing for leaving his guitar laying around.

"There is a lot more pink of that cast then there is blue,"

James looked up to find Kendall leaning on his door smirking at James.

"Thanks to Carlos," James said.

Kendall laughed, "He always keeps things light."

James laughed and the couch dipped where Kendall sat down next to him. "How you feeling?"

James shrugged and changed the channel, "Fine."

Kendall rolled his eyes, he wondered if James had ever replied anything but 'fine' in his entire life. Kendall felt hurt that he couldn't tell his best friend the truth. But that's what James always did and he shouldn't be surprised by it, but it was still annoying either way. James like to portray to everyone that he was fearless and confident, however when your friends with someone for over 10 years you know the real them. He knew that James was just a big softie, who liked watching JONAS with Katie and didn't like the dark.

James was 'cute'. Everybody knew it, but he didn't like it. James preferred to be 'hot'. But it didn't matter how much he tried to resent it, he was as cute as Logan on a sugar high and Carlos with a puppy. All James had to do was look at people and they melted. He was also 99 percent sure the pretty boy knew this, but would never admit it. James preferred to be 'the face' but occasionally use his cuteness to his advantage. Now with James in his cast, leg propped up on a million pillows, his hair a mess and the pout on his face he looked even more cutter than usual.

"Does it hurt?" Kendall tried again.

James shrugged, "A little. Not really."

Lie, it hurt like hell. But James was used to it.

"Your such a bullshit artist," Kendall laughed.

James stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I know it hurts, I can see you wince every time you move."

James rolled his eyes and ignored his friend, "Its fine."

"You tell me its fine one more time, cripple or not I will hit you," Kendall laughed.

"You can't hit a cripple!" James pouted, and there with the cuteness again.

"Poor Jamie, all cripple and helpless," Kendall teased.

"Shut up," James whined, god now he was whining. He even sounded pathetic to himself.

Kendall laughed at his best friend, he knew how much James hated being in the cast and it was too much fun not to tease him.

"Come on James, lighten up," Kendall nudged the pretty boy.

James pushed Kendall and shifted his leg, "I hate this stupid thing."

"You just hate it because you can't pretend to be all confident and cocky, now you actually have to ask for help once and a while," Kendall teased.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bad."

"You so are," Kendall disagreed.

"I am not,"

"Okay how about that one time when you got the chicken pox's when you were 15 and stayed home for a week. You told us your dog had given you rabbis? You had Carlos in hysterics." Kendall laughed.

James blushed, "I couldn't tell you I had chicken pox's, it's a child's disease! What 15 year old do you know catch's a three year olds disease? "

Kendall laughed, "Okay and what about when Stacy broke up with you and you said you were fine, but we found you and hour later crying in the library."

James blushed deeper, "Well…"

"And what about when you went for your first audition and you kept telling us you were fine but 2 minutes before you fainted. You seriously gave Logan a run for his money that day."

James groaned and crossed his arms over his chest not impressed, "Fine, fine. I don't like being in a cast because everybody treats me like I'm incompetent and its humiliating."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I don't get why it's so humiliating though. All those times we never didn't stand by you, and we won't ever not. I mean sure we'll pick on you a little. But we do that to everyone."

James laughed, "Yea I know."

"Well to everyone else you may be James Diamond, the face. But to me, Carlos and Logan you'll always be James Diamond, big softie who gets child's disease," Kendall laughed.

James rolled his eyes, he really did have good friends. Even if they were stupid.

"Go away Knight, I'm injured and I don't have to take this abuse," James joked dramatically putting his face in his hands.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up, he then sat on the coffee table facing where James leg was elevated and faced him.

"Well I heard the girls talking about your cast before, they thought it was 'cute'," Kendall smirked.

James groaned and put his head back on the back of the couch.

"No really, Rachel just thinks its adorable and even Camille and Jo want to come here and make sure there little Jamie is okay."

James really didn't want anyone coming up and seeing him in his current predicament, "Kendall."

Kendall smirked, he really just liked getting a rise out of his best friend.

"James Diamond, ladies man, confident, big softie, gets children's disease's," Kendall laughed, "And incredibly ticklish," Kendall added and spider tickled James's toes that were sticking out of the cast.

"No! Kendall!" James voice panicked and went high while he tried to swat Kendall's hand's away from his helpless exposed toes.

James hated being tickled, and only a handful of people knew he was. However that included Logan, Carlos and Kendall.

Kendall smirked, "Think I forgot about that one did you? How about the time when you and Logan were wrestling and he accidentally poked you in the side and you flipped out. You wouldn't come near us for a week!" Kendal laughed at the memory.

"That's because you and Logan would try and pin me down and tickle me every time I came within 4 feet of you!" James exclaimed watching Kendall's hands to make sure they didn't try another attack.

"We did it too Logan all the time, that guys more ticklish then Katie."

"Yea and it was fine when we were tickling Logan because it wasn't me," James smirked.

Kendall rolled his eyes but laughed, "I'm sure Logan appreciates that."

James just shrugged, "Not my problem."

Kendall laughed and quickly tickled James's foot again causing James to sequel like a girl (which he would deny if anyone asked) and pout. Stupid Kendall.

"Seriously dude you cannot tickle a cripple, it's just wrong."

Kendall laughed and on his way to the kitchen ruffled James's hair.

"What's just wrong?" Carlos asked as he and Logan came into the apartment.

"Nothing," James quickly said trying to avoid further humiliation.

Logan looked at Kendall confused, "According to James it's wrong to tickle a cripple."

Logan laughed, "I agree," and then poked James in the side causing a deadly glare from the pretty boy.

"What are you guys doing back anyway?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"We were down there for like 2 hours, and beside we got bored," Logan defended.

"Sure, so you didn't come down here to make sure I was okay?" James asked.

Carlos and Logan went silent and looked at each other sheepishly.

"Seriously guys, its just a bum leg. It will be fine in a few weeks," he exclaimed annoyed.

"Well shoot us for being worried about our disabled friend," Logan joked.

James rolled his eyes, "You guys suck."

"But you still love us," Carlos said and rested his head on James's shoulder.

James laughed and shrugged him off, "I am not your head rest helmet boy."

"Like you can argue. You can't go anywhere or move very fast and we know your biggest weakness, you're in a position to disagree," Carlos said sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes and pouted, but let Carlos lie on him anyway.

"Well at least Mom will be out for a while, I know how she can be when she's looking after someone," Kendall cringed at the thought, he can remember only too well the countless colds and broken limbs he had and his mother would fuss over him unnecessarily.

"Thank god, I'm getting cabin fever. If I have one more bowl of chicken noodle soup I swear to god!" James laughed.

"Why is she even giving you soup, don't you have that when you're sick?" Carlos asked confused.

"Exactly!"

Kendall laughed, "Oh well, better you then me man."

"Kendall I swear to god when I get out of this cast I will hurt you," James stated.

"Boys I'm home! James I've got you more pillows too," Mama Knight said as she entered.

James groaned and Kendall, Logan and Carlos laughed.

**This is kind of extremely pointless I know. But I really wanted to write it so I hope it's not too horrible.**

**Now about the chicken pox thing, I can relate to that. I'm 17 and have not had the chicken pox. Now I would imagine getting it at this age would be kind of embarrassing. I mean it's an illness you connect with children, 5 year olds and younger. I probably wouldn't tell anybody I had it out of embarrassment honestly, but maybe that's just me.**

**I hope it made some kind of sense, it's a bit OOC and pointless but it was fun to write. Maybe it was fun to read? **


End file.
